pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of characters in Red Star Rising/Dragonseye
As you all know, I'm - every now and then - reading through each Pern book and filling text documents with text noting what happens in the chapter, which characters appear in the chapter, and other things that could be useful for writing pages with. I'm using this as a template; http://concord.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonflight:_Part_1,_Chapter_1, this wiki has done most of the above for Dragonsblood, Masterharper of Pern, Dragonflight and Dragonquest. Anyway, I think I might have gone into a bit too much detail when writing some of the analyses, so for now I'll just post the chapter character lists so that people can write complete pages for each character! Note; these lists are edited from my original notes, and as such contain some odd notes meant for use as reference. A name in brackets generally means the character was mentioned, but not by name. I'm also aware the formatting is probably going to mess up once I click save, so to see it better you might have to open the page editor and get the list from there. Chapter One: Chalkin Hegmon Paulin Chrislee P'tero/Ormonth K'vin/Charanth (desc 36) (Kevin of the Hanrahans) (Kev) (Charrie) M'leng/Sith S'nan (desc 46) Zulaya/Meranath (Zuli) B'ner/Miginth Sean Connell Aliana Zulieta Sorka Connell M'dani Sorana Mairian Kizan Cherry G'don Mari Tashvi Salda Thea M'shall Irene Jamson Clisser Ezra Keroon James Tillek Kalvi B'nurrin Franco The AIVAS Bastom Bridgely Jane Azury Laura Tarvi Andiyar (evidently lived to at least 48AL) Corey Chapter Two: Sheledon (Shel) Clisser (Cliss) Danja Lozell Bethany (desc 75) Sydra Jemmy (desc 73) Kizan Bastom Corey Kalvi Chapter Three: Paulin Zulaya/Meranath Clisser K'vin/Charanth Fredig T'dam Sheledon Debera/Morath Boris Ganmar Lavel Tashvi Salda Maranis Gisa Milla Suze Thomas (Father) Thomas (S'mon)/Tiabeth T'mas Tisha Sarra Jemmy Sydra Bethany Gollagee Chapter Four: Zulaya Debera/Morath (Tashvi & Salda) (Lavel) Gisa Ganmar Bilwil (horse) Milla T'dam Sheledon Bethany Sydra Chrislee Clisser Jemmy Ted Tubberman Paul Benden Paulin AIVAS Chapter Five: Debera/Morath Sarra T'dam M'rak/Caneth S'mon/Tiabeth Tisha Gisa Grasella Mesla Angie/Plath Maranis (Artist) Iantine Chalkin Domaize Ussie Macartor Chomas Clisser Bethany Nadona Chaldon Briskin Luccha Lonada AHAH! Jule - Alanth (DLG). Angie - Plath. NOT Plath Prath, as listed. Chapter Six: P'tero/Ormonth Iantine Tisha Chalkin (and kids) Fendler M'shall Irene Paulin K'vin Zulaya Leopol Domaize Bridgely Waine Macartor Maranis T'dam Missath (dragon) M'leng/Sith (M'Leng? whoops) Chapter Seven: Corey N'ran/Galath Ormonth/P'tero Balzith (dragon) Dr. (Basil?) Tomlinson Dr. (Ziv?) Marchane Dr. (???) Lao (practised to end of First Pass) Joanson Frenkal Paulin Kalvi (head engineer...Mastersmith then?) Laland Clisser S'nan Bethany Layrence Sallisha Shulse Emily Boll Paul Benden Jemmy Sheledon Chalkin Issony Bridgely Farley Chapter Eight: Iantine Wind Blossom (granddaughter of Kitti Ping) Leopol (Joel Liliencamp; desc 209) (Weyrleaders) Debera/Morath T'dam Jol Liliencamp (mistakenly listed in opening as Lillencamp) Domaize Waine P'tero/Ormonth M'leng/Sith Chalkin Chapter Nine: Paulin Jamson Azury Bastom Chalkin Sidny Mattew (Matt) M'shall/Craigath Chester Ricard Otty Minerva Emilin L'sur Bridgely Irene/Maruth K'vin/Charanth Zulaya/Meranath Vergerin Tashvi Salda Iantine P'tero/Ormonth (young) Debera/Morath Tisha Leopol N'ran Brookie Ferina T'lan Chapter Ten: Jamson M'shall/Craigath Bridgely Chalkin Azury Tashvi Bastom Franco Paulin (blue eyes) Richud Irene/Maruth Ronelth/D'miel Jemath/Laura Gallian Issony Clisser Iantine K'vin Zulaya Tisha Leopol Mari T'lan Chapter Eleven: Jamson Thea Gallian Chalkin Gardner Irene M'shall Iantine (Bendenian) Tasvhi Bridgely Franco Morinst F'tol T'dam Debera - Morath Tisha Grasella Jule Sarra Mesla Angie O'ney T'red Jemmy Clisser Sallisha It's mentioned that Thea had fourteen kids, and used their grants to increase the borders of the hold. Perhaps all of the Northern Continent hadn't been claimed yet? Chapter Twelve: Paulin Gallian (Galli, has a sister) Thea Jamson Chalkin Franco Richud Vergerin Nadona (sister Franco) Brenton (father Franco) Canell Iantine Issony Tashvi S'nan M'shall Irene Azury Bridgely Salda Sarai Kinver G'don D'miel B'nurrin Domaize Bastom Chapter Thirteen: M'shall/Craigath Issony Iantine Chalkin K'vin/Charanth Tashvi S'nan Paulin Zulaya/Meranath Nadona (and kids) (Morinst?) B'nurrin Vergerin Laura (Kinver) Irene Salda Debera/Morath Leopol Tisha Clisser Kalvi Jemmy Chapter Fourteen: Vergerin Chalkin Nadona Clisser Sheledon Paulin Kalvi Bastom Tashvi Azury Bridgely S'nan Richud Jamson Thea Jemmy Bethany Sallisha M'shall Iantine (Ian) G'don Leopol C'lim Tisha Debera/Morath (largest green of her clutch) Angie K'vin Zulaya N'ran Chapter Fifteen: Clisser Sheledon Sydra Bethany Paulin S'nan Kalvi Jane Iantine Bridgely Lesnour Leopol Debera/Morath Zulaya/Meranath K'vin/Charanth Jule T'red Z'ran T'lel/Branuth (Banuth) AIVAS (Ted Tubberman) J'dar O'ney T'dam Tisha P'tero/Ormonth (mistakenly P'tera at one point) M'leng/Sith V'last Chapter Sixteen: P'tero/Ormonth M'leng/Sith Zulaya/Meranath V'last/Collith Leopol K'vin/Charanth O'ney/Queth Gorianth Spelth (perhaps one of these two is J'dar's dragon?) Corey Maranis Ted Tubberman Tisha Z'gal Salda T'sen Iantine B'nurrin/Ianath Sarrai S'nan B'ner D'miel M'shall/Craigath Shanna Jamson Kalvi Gallian Vergerin Chalkin (and kids) Paulin Issony Chaldon Nadona Thea Irene (Renee?) G'don Laura Chapter Seventeen: S'nan G'don B'nurrin K'vin/Charanth Sarrai Zulaya/Meranath P'tero M'leng M'shall/Craigath (Sean Connell) Paul Benden Z'gal/Tracath J'dar D'miel Vergerin Irene Chalkin Hegmon Hope this helps! I'll add the other notes when I find the time to format them properly. AMCAlmaron 10:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC)